My Valentine Day
by Viluphie
Summary: LayChen couple/ Jongdae berfikir dimalam Valentine ini dia akan sendiri sementara ChanBaek asyik berduaan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Tapi? Mian ff gx nyambung sama summary kayaknya O.O


Title: My Valentine Day

Pairing: LayChen dan dua crack couple lain.

Warning: Crack pair, boys love, shonen ai-atau apalah, OOC, alur berantakan, miss typo.

Happy reading ne?

* * *

"ANNYEONG! HAPPY VALENTINE ALL!"

Sebuah suara bass menyebar dikelas diikuti kikikan kecil pemuda disamping pemilik suara bass tadi.

Para namja dikelas XI-B balas menyapa dua siswa tersebut seraya memamerkan cengiran mereka sementara para yeojya yang dari awal sudah berisik semakin ribut.

Seorang siswa mengangkat kepala dari buku penuh rumus yang ia baca saat merasa ada yang mendekat. Benar saja, dua namja temannya tadi memamerkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Pemilik suara bass memamerkan jam tangan jingga yang terlihat tidak murah di pergelangan tangan kanannya sementara siswa yang terlihat cantik disampingnya dengan malu-malu mengangkat kembali _bouquet_ mawar merah dan _pink_ ditangannya.

"Ekhem ekhem~" Dehemnya usil melihat bunga tersebut. Siswa-siswa dikelas tertawa terbahak sementara para siswi merasa agak iri melihat rangkaian bunga apik itu.

"Aish, kalian jangan tertawa!" Pekik siswa cantik tadi dengan rona _pink_ menjalari pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Bukannya takut, tawa teman-temannya semakin keras melihat tingkah _adorable _siswa bermarga Byun.

"Kau juga Jongdae ah, usil sekali sih?"

"Hehehe, mianhae Baekhyunnie, kukira kau tidak suka bunga~Oh ya, aku baru tahu kalau kalian punya penggemar gelap?"

"Aku memang tidak suka bunga. Pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Aku juga tidak tahu ini dari siapa."

"Ya namanya juga penggemar gelap, kau tidak tahu siapa dia -_- " Ujar Jongdae.

Baekhyun meringis, "Tapi dikartunya ada _note_ yang berakhir dengan inisial SH."

"Kalau aku KS!"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

Ucapan Jongdae membuat teman Baekhyun yang satu lagi –Chanyeol, ingin menjitaknya.

Jongdae menutup buku rumusnya, "Kira-kira siapa ya SH dan KS itu?"

"SeoHyun?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Dirinya adalah salah satu fans para yeojya sunbae mereka yang dijuluki '_Girls Generation'_. Jangan heran~

"Jangan-jangan… Kiseop dan Soohyun sunbae!"

"HA?!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mau dibanting Kyoungjae sunbae!"

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan Alexander sunbae!"

Menggaruk kepalanya, Jongdae berfikir dua namja sahabat dekatnya ini sangat bodoh karena mempercayai celetukannya.

"Bukan pabboya! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mau mereka repot-repot mengirimi kalian jam tangan mahal dan bunga _fluffy _begitu?"

Pletak!

Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena akhirnya berhasil menjitak siswa yang sekarang meringis itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana hadiahmu?"

"Dia mana mungkin mendapatkan hadi-AH!"

Sebelum Chanyeol selesai berbicara, Baekhyun berbaik hati mengerem ucapan pemuda tinggi itu dengan cara menginjak kakinya.

"Yayaya, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan hadiah seperti kalian."

"Aigooo, jangan berbicara seperti itu Jongdae ah. Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi."

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang meronta dan menyeret teman sebangkunya itu duduk, tepat saat Song seonsaengnim melangkahkan kaki masuk kekelas.

Dari luar kelas, seseorang menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk dibalik kaca. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membenci orang lain, tapi kedekatan mereka dengan Jongdae cukup membuatnya cemburu.

* * *

.

.

.

Lonceng pulang berbunyi awal, kelas XI-B sangat ribut karena kelas yang didominasi oleh yeojya itu terdengar gosip dan cekikikan gadis-gadis didalamnya.

"Jongdae ah!" Chanyeol memeluk leher Jongdae dari samping seraya tertawa cerah, "Kajja pulang, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Tidak usah."

"Oh ayolah~ Aku akan mentraktirmu karena ini hari Valentine!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aish, karena ini hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo!"

Tanpa sopan santun sama sekali Chanyeol menarik Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo dan tas Jongdae.

"Jinjja?! Dasar tiang listrik, aku akan menyumpahi Jongdae banyak makan hingga uangmu habis! Menyebalkan!"

Setelah puas mengomel sendiri, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang loker dengan tas Jongdae dipundaknya. Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang menyeringai seraya memandang dirinya yang semakin menjauh.

Diruang loker Baekhyun melihat Jongdae sedang mengomeli Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hei sudahlah Jongdae ah, ini tasmu, ambil barang-barangmu dan ayo pulang."

Jongdae masih menggerutu dan mengambil kunci lokernya di tas. Saat dirinya membuka loker, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Segera saja matanya menatap kedua temannya.

"Kalian membuka lokerku ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kau menyimpan baik-baik kuncimu itu dan bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana."

"Kau?"

"Aku? Hmph, seperti kurang kerjaan saja aku harus membuka lokermu Jongdae ah. Memang ada apa?"

Terlambat mencegah, Baekhyun melihat isi lokernya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu tadi.

"Surat cinta huh?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun menggoyang-goyang amplop berwarna _pink_ pucat hampir menyerupai putih.

"Seperti tidak ada isinya." Ujar Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada isinya, cepat buka Jongdae ah."

Karena menurut Jongdae Chanyeol ada benarnya, ia membuka amplop dengan aroma Lavender yang lembut itu.

Ada sesuatu didalamnya. Dan alis ketiga siswa disana sama-sama terangkat.

Itu adalah…

…Selembar kartu…

…Bertuliskan…

… '_Annyeong Jongdae ah, akhirnya kau membuka amplop ini.'_

"Hah aneh, apa tujuan orang ini" Tanya Chanyeol dan Jongdae mengambil selembar kartu lagi.

'_Tujuanku? Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku menyukaimu.'_

Terdengar tawa nyaring, tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sama sekali tidak romantis!"

Setelah mencibir karena komentar ChanBaek, Jongdae mengambil selembar kartu lagi.

'_Aku tahu jika aku tidak romantis. Dan Jongdae ah, tolong suruh dua temanmu diam.'_

Jika saja Jongdae sudah tidak waras mungkin ia akan menurut dan melakban mulut dua temannya.

"Aish, orang ini jahat sekali." Bisik Baekhyun.

'_Jongdae ah, kau mau tahu siapa aku?'_

Tanpa sadar Jongdae mengangguk. Pikirannya _blank_, dia merasa tidak mungkin ada yang mau repot-repot mendekatinya kecuali dua namja sinting didekatnya ini.

'_Aku orang China dan kau mengenalku dengan baik.'_

"Orang China? Ah! Hangeng Seonsaengnim!"

Pletak!

"Pabbo, Zhoumi Seonsaeng dan Victoria Seonsaeng 'kan juga dari China."

'_Oh, Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Kuberitahu, aku juga murid disini.'_

"Siapa ya? Henry?"

"Mana mungkin!"

'_Aku bukan Henry, namaku hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf. Tumben sekali Baekhyun benar.'_

Dengan segera Baekhyun men_deathglare_ kartu tersebut karena merasa tersinggung.

"Jadi siapa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fei? Jia?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Benar! Ayo ambil kartunya lagi, apa jawabannya?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil kartunya, tapi kosong.

"Tidak ada isinya Jongdae ah."

"Eh jinjja?"

Saat Jongdae mengambilnya…

'_Mianhae, aku juga bukan dua gadis itu. Oh ya, jangan biarkan kedua teman mu menyentuh amplop ini.'_

"Iya iya, jadi siapa sih dia sebenarnya?" Oceh Chanyeol seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa siswa yang berasal dari China. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang baru menyadari sesuatu menatap amplop tersebut dan Jongdae bergantian.

'_Sudah kukatakan aku adalah orang terdekat Jongdae, Chanyeol ah. Sekarang kau hanya perlu pergi bertanya pada seseorang yang saat ini kau pikirkan.'_

"Ah!'"

"Ada apa? Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kenal dengan tulisan ini."

"Ja-jangan percaya surat itu!"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang pucat pasi.

"Wae?"

"Kau s-sadar? A-aku tidak bisa mengambil katu itu tapi k-kau bisa."

"Kurasa ini seperti trik sulap," Cetus Chanyeol.

"Sulap?"

"Ya, seingatku ada siswa disekolah yang baru-baru ini menguasai sulap itu tapi-"

"Siapa namanya?!"

"- Aku tidak ingat namanya."

Chanyeol segera menghindar sebelum Baekhyun mencubit pipinya karena memberikan informasi tidak berguna. DEngan cepat Jongdae melerai mereka kemudian berdecak dan memasukkan amplop tadi ke saku celananya.

"Aish, kajja kita pulang, aku lapar. Dan ingat, kau harus mentraktirku Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu seraya meratapi nasib dompetnya yang akan kempes beberapa saat lagi. Tapi saat melihat jam tangan jingga yang diberikan penggemar-nya, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah ke arah Chanyeol karena permohonan 'ayo-sumpahi-uang-Chanyeol-habis' terkabul. Pemuda paling pendek diantara ketiganya itu berjingkat riang dibelakang Jongdae seraya memeluk bunga mawarnya.

Melihat dua teman dibelakangnya yang bertingkah seperti orang gila, mau tidak mau Jongdae tertawa. Dirinya berpikir jika di kelas hanya tersisa dirinya yang '_single_'. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak tampan, ia hanya mencintai buku dan jug mencintai orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang tersebut, siapapun dia.

Sejak mereka selalu sekelas lima tahun yang lalu, tiga tukang ribut itu berjanji tidak akan berpacaran hingga ketua –tidak langsung- mereka, Jongdae, berpacaran terlebih dahulu.

Dan sekarang demi kebahagiaan kedua temannya, Jongdae harus rela merusak perjanjian mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jongdae ah~ turun sebentar chagi~"

Pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang sedang berkencan dengan buku-bukunya langsung turun dan disambut wajah ceria Sang Umma yang membawa Sup Samgyetang dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Waeyo Umma?"

"Antarkan sup ini pada hyung-mu, ara? Dia sedang sakit."

"Ahjussi dan Ahjumma kemana?"

"Mereka ke China tadi pagi."

"Kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mana?"

Nyonya Kim menggedikan bahu kedepan dan Jongdae mengerti.

_Double Date_

Jongdae mengabil mangkuk sup tadi saat sebuah ide melintas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah anak teman orang tuanya. Orang tua mereka dan orang tuanya pernah kecelakaan yang membuat Keluarga mereka meninggal kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak ikut perjalanan saat itu. Sedangkan orang tuanya hanya terluka ringan karena sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Meskipun keluarga Kim tidak keberatan dengan adanya mereka, dua pemuda seumuran Jongdae tersebut tidak ingin merepotkan dan bekerja _part-time_. Kesibukkan sekolah dan bekerja membuat keduanya sulit untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Jongdae meskipun serumah.

"Ekhem…" Deheman sok Jongdae saat berada di teras rumah sukses membuat empat pemuda disana saling memisahkan diri dengan wajah merona.

Selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongdae mengenal dua pemuda lain disana.

'Kyungsoo dan Sehun?' Pikirnya. Dalam hati ia berharap SH dan KS itu benar-benar kedua sunbae-nya. Jongdae akan memotret ekspresi konyol ChanBaek jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Hati-hati jangan terlalu malam ya?" Katanya kalem dan segera berlari ke rumah didepannya saat Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sendalnya ke Jongdae.

Setiba dirumah tujuannya, Jongdae segera masuk karena hafal kebiasaan pemilik rumah yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu dibawah jam sepuluh malam.

Ia berjalan keruang TV, kosong. Ke ruang kekuasaan pemiliknya –dapur, kosong.

Dan ia segera menuju ke ruang terakhir dilantai dua.

Benar saja. Dikamar itu, tepatnya dikasur, seorang namja _brunette_ sedang memakai _headset_. Ia menulis sesuatu dan kembali memainkan gitar dipangkuannya.

"Hyung," Panggil Jongdae, tapi pemuda itu tidak merespon. Dengan kesal Jongdae meletakkan sup dimeja dan –

"LAY HYUUUNG!"

-Berteriak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Jongdae ah," Ringisnya pelan seraya melepas _headset_ dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutup mata kanannya, "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku kesini karena Umma bilang hyung sakit. Tapi sepertinya hyung tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku."

"Bukan begitu… Kenapa kau mau saja mengantarkan ini dan tidak berkencan?"

"Hyung menyindirku ya?" Sinis Jongdae seraya memperhatikan Lay yang kembali menulis. Entah kenapa Jongdae merasa mengenal tulisan Lay.

"Menyindir huh? Maksudmu?"

Melihat pelototan mata hoobae sekaligus tetangganya, Lay mengerjap berkali-kali dan meringis.

"Aku lupa kau masih _single_ Jongdae ah."

"Cih, seperti hyung tidak saja."

Lay menggeleng dan tersenyum, " Malam ini aku berniat 'menembak' orang yang aku sukai."

Deg.. Deg…

Rasa cemburu muncul dihati Jongdae mendengar ucapan Lay, tapi secepat mungkin ia menyangkal.

"Oh ya? Tapi hyung 'kan sedang sakit."

"Yang sakit bukanlah tubuhku, melainkan hatiku karena telah lama memendam perasaan padanya. Aku berbohong agar setidaknya orang yang kusukai perhatian padaku, tapi sepertinya aku salah."

Jongdae yang mendapat julukan 'Chen' dari Lay membenci senyuman miris diwajah tampan sunbae-nya. Orang yang ia kagumi –bahkan ia sukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Aish hyungt, kenapa kau jadi curhat padaku? Aku juga mau curhat!"

"Curhat apa?"

Namja berambut hitam mengeluarkan amplop _pink_ pucat dari kantong celananya dan memberikan pada Lay yang menautkan kedua alis dengan bingung seraya lagi-lagi menyingkirkan poninya.

"Kau diberikan surat cinta dan memberikan ini kepadaku?"

Wajah Jongdae memerah, "A-Aku bingung hyung. Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi pengirim surat itu membuatku umm… deg-deg-an meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya."

Dari sudut matanya Jongdae melihat Lay menghela nafas dan mengambil kekasihnya –gitar, "Sebelum aku membantumu, tolong dengarkan laguku dulu, ok Jongdae?"

"Uh-um."

"**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, Oh my Baby, I'm trying..**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard.**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh ooh ooh~"**

Lay membuka mata dan melihat Jongdae terpukau menatapnya.

"Sekarang coba kau buka amplop itu."

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Jongdae menurut dan membaca kartu-kartu yang tadi sore ia baca bersama dua sahabatnya. Tapi ia tahu jika kartu terakhir tidak pernah ia baca sebelumnya.

'_Sudah tahu siapa aku…__** Chen**__?'_

Mata Jongdae membelalak dan melihat Lay yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

-_Aku orang China dan kau mengenalku dengan baik-_

_-… Namaku hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf-_

_-~ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend…-_

Jongdae terlalu larut dengan pikirannya hingga kemudian Lay menyentuhkan kelopak mawar merah dihidungnya.

"_**Would you be my boyfriend Chenchen?**_"

Tanpa ditanya pun seharusnya Lay tau Jongdae akan menerimanya. Dengan cepat jongdae memeluk Lay hingga poria itu terbaring dengan jongdae diatasnya.

"_**Yes I do, Lay ge.**_" Gumamnya dan ciuman lembut dibibir seolah menyegel janji mereka.

.

Well well~ Sekarang dikelas XI-B tidak ada lagi siwa yang _single_, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak perlu merusak janji mereka dan…

**Triple date sepertinya bukan ide buruk **

End!

Gaje? Jelas, Authornya aja gaje kok -_-

Ini ff pertama Fu setelah hiatus satu tahun dan ff PERTAMA EXO yang Fu tulis. Sunbae-sunbae sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya? ^_~

Oh ya, Fu mau curhat(?) nih, Fu kan suka ff LayChen sama TaoChen, ada gx ff rekomendasi atau apa gitu~? *puppy eyes*

Oh ya, tentang sulap, Fu pernah tau nama pesulapnya, tapi gx inget namanya #plak.

Gomawo yang udah nyempatin baca. Fu gx maksa ngasih review kok! ^_^

4kasuna Fu-Chan


End file.
